Citrus: Fantasies
by CookieeMonster
Summary: In light to the recent chapter in which Mei is seen to be finally opening up and Yuzu being a cutie like she always has been, I decided to write some of my "fantasisations" that invade my mind during the agonizing 2 month wait period. So here's fluff.. fluff and more fluff :)
1. Winter

**Okay, so after reading chapter 11 which started off in such a good way (Mei and Yuzu being all cuties) but ended in the worst way possible (Matsuri errghh). I have no idea what could possibly happen in the next chapter (since my prediction fic was way off the actual chapter *cries*) and I don't think I can deal with anymore drama or Matsuri herself for that matter o.o so i decided to write fluff, fluff and more fluff :D I hope you like it and likewise any comments are welcomed:)**

* * *

You know the days where you feel so lifeless and extremely bored? Yep, it was just one of those days for Yuzu. The blonde stood near her locker and exhaled as hard as she could. Today had been truly one of the worst days of her life; she had just finished completing her afterschool duties and with Harumin off sick due to a cold, she had to deal with double the work. She thought about asking someone to help her out but since everyone saw her as a "trouble maker" she doubted that anyone would extend a helping hand. To top it off, she had hardly seen Mei all day since she was utterly engrossed in the Student Council work. It must have been tough for her to manage, even for someone like Mei who is too perfect to be real. The year was almost to an end and with all preparations for the next semester, no wonder Mei had to stay behind to work till late every other day. Yuzu wanted to help her out but she knew she would mostly have a contradictory effect.

The blonde slid out of her warm, comfortable indoor shoes to unwelcome a cold sensation that came from her outdoor shoes. She shivered as the cold found its way from her toes to her spine but found respite as she wrapped herself in the indigo coloured, sleeved, outer garment that extended down to her waist. She seized out a maroon coloured clothing made of wool from her locker and wrapped it around her neck twice and brought her clenched hands to her mouth, covering them with her warm breath in hope to find movement in them again. Yuzu glanced outside and was mirrored with a scene of darkness, only to be illuminated with street lamps and the feeble voice of the wind that was blocked by the barrier that were the front doors. Winter was that one season Yuzu didn't find delight in, she was never the one to enjoy days that lasted shorter than the nights and this winter had been especially a killer as the degrees kept falling day by day along with the snow that trickled down from the vast sky above. She let out a deep sigh and clenched her hands on the strap of her bag as her legs moved alternatively, leading her out of the exit. Just as she was about to exert a force on the door that was almost too heavy to budge, she heard the faint clicking of dangling keys behind her. The blonde turned around to address the holder of the keys and was surprised to see that one person that had occupied her mind for the whole day.

"Mei!" Yuzu's ecstatic voice startled the dark haired girl for a brief moment who managed to keep her composure after identifying the blonde haired girl.

"Yuzu? What are you still doing here?" Mei inquired the blonde as she placed the keys on the holder and prepared herself to leave the school premises.

"Ah, I just finished the afterschool duties. What about you, Mei? Don't you normally finish later than this?" Yuzu replied as her eyes trailed the younger girl's every movement unknowingly, wearing the world's happiest smile.

"Yes. Well, we finished early today. And why do you keep smiling at me like that?" Mei raised her right eyebrow and questioned as she finally glanced over to respond to her older sister.

"Huh? I was smiling?" Yuzu obliviously voiced out and blushed in the understanding of her actions.

"Ha. Never mind. Let's go. It's getting darker by the minute." the raven haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed as she made her way out of the door knowing that the blonde will follow her in response.

"Wait for me Mei! Let's go together" Yuzu rushed after Mei who was already out of the school premises. This was so unexpected! It was not very often that she walked home with Mei considering her Student Council duties; maybe today wasn't as bad as she thought. When the latter finally caught up, there was a moment of silence as Yuzu caught glimpses of her companion who was frequently sniffing and sneezing.

"Mei? Are you okay? Are you cold?" the blonde consulted her younger step-sister in concern.

"No, I'm okay." Mei replied whilst snuffling and wiping her nose with a tissue.

"This won't do. You're going to catch a cold like this. Here, you can have this." Yuzu suggested as she unwrapped the maroon scarf, freeing her neck of the warmth and offered it to the raven haired girl who stopped in her strides and faced the blonde to address her selfless suggestion.

"No, its fine. You can keep it." Mei softened her eyes but curtly responded, feeling a sense of guilt.

"Mei, seriously its fine! I don't feel cold at all!" the blonde insisted, pushing the woolen clothing into the hands of the girl who she just fell short of. Suddenly, an idea made its way into Yuzu's mind as she moved her hands which held the scarf above Mei's head down to her nape and straightened it at the back of Mei's neck, pulling her closer and wrapping it around her neck just once. Then she stretched the other end of the scarf and wrapped it around her own neck, feeling that nostalgic warmth again.

Mei was shocked at how bold of an action the blonde just carried out considering what they have gone through in the past few weeks but she didn't mind at all. Especially, after witnessing how proud Yuzu felt and how she smiled so radiantly and openly at her. "Now, we are both warm!"

"Thank you, Yuzu" Mei mumbled as she found comfort and security from the new warmth provided by the scarf. It was not only her neck that was warmed by Yuzu's actions, it was her heart and soul. "It smells like you. It's very warm." the younger girl resumed as she moved the scarf upwards, spreading its warmth to her chin, ears and mouth.

For a moment, Yuzu gaped at Mei's response. Was it just her or recently Mei had been much nicer to her? "Y-you are welcome" the blonde managed to blurt out, blushing whilst nervously laughing. She scratched the back of her head, feeling a hint of uneasiness since she was now so close to Mei but she loved every bit of it. Mei's very little existence lightened hers.

The blonde turned her head away from Mei, afraid of saying something unintelligent and embarrassing herself; she stood just a step ahead in front of Mei. She bit her lips to muster up the courage and held out her open right hand beside her and said, still stuttering a bit "Your hand must be c-cold"

Mei took some seconds to examine the girl in front of her and eventually which felt like an eternity to Yuzu, Mei reached the hand that was always waiting for her. "Hm, its cold" Mei touched Yuzu's hand with just her fingertips, but she could feel the warmth the older girl radiated.

It wasn't long before Yuzu firmly held Mei's hand and readjusted her fingers so that now they were intertwined with Mei's. "L-let's go"

Mei glanced down at their clasped hands and without averting her gaze off the pathway beneath, she said "I wonder why it is that... that you are able to communicate and express your feelings in such an understandable manner. Then there's me... Yuzu, why is it so hard for me when it just comes naturally to you?"

It took Yuzu a moment before she could process what Mei just said. She studied the raven haired girl's expression which showed nothing but sadness and longing. Yuzu had never seen Mei look so vulnerable, so open. Even if Yuzu wanted, she couldn't take her eyes off the girl who in her eyes resembled a child.

"I don't know about that Mei but in my mind, I always wanted to be like you... I'm always watching you; how you are so admirable and how you can be so calm in every situation. I'm envious of what and how you are Mei, and I wouldn't change a thing about you" Yuzu responded as she strengthened her hold on Mei's hand. However, she couldn't help feeling embarrassed at what she said and she dared not look back to see Mei's reaction.

"Ah! We are almost home. I can't wait to take a nice warm bath. Mei, do you want to take a bath first or shall I?" Yuzu waffled in hope to lighten up the mood and get rid of the awkwardness that was now replacing the silence.

"...I don't mind. Is it not your turn to make dinner today?" the taller girl said looking for agreement.

"Ah! Oh yeah, I totally forgot! I guess I'll prepare dinner whilst you take a bath first." Yuzu laughed at her forgetfulness, feeling a bit sheepish.

Mei watched Yuzu portraying one of her happiest smiles and couldn't help feeling enchanted and refreshed just by looking at her. There was something about Yuzu that emitted warmth; warmth that Mei did not have.

'Maybe… one day' Mei thought to herself as she looked up at the sky which responded by showering her with white petals which melted upon contact.

* * *

**This was a pretty short one but I will try to update with new ones as soon as I can so if you guys would let me know if you like it or not since i have never been much of a writer xD Also if you have any fluffy ideas, please comment or PM me if you would :) all constructive criticism and any form of comments are welcomed. Thank you for reading. Until we meet again :D**


	2. Just this once

**A/N: Okay, so i was just about to sleep when i got this idea and thought to myself why not make a fic? I could so see this happening xD okay maybe Saburo Uta is not that nice :P i tried my best to put my idea into words so i hope you like it and likewise comments are always welcomed :D**

* * *

_How long is this going to take?_

Yuzu stood in the queue, swarmed around with nothing but people. Mrs Aihara had requested her two daughters to grab milk with some light snacks from the supermarket. They were having unexpected guests over in a bit and they were planning to offer them tea for supper. Yuzu didn't want to make Mei wait outside in the cold but she thought it would be best since it was already jam-packed and she was capable of getting the needed items herself. She didn't want to trouble Mei and didn't think that she needed to come with her for such a trivial amount of items, however, their mum insisted as it was dangerous to go out alone in this dark and Mei complied. Of course, this was great as she could spend some time alone with Mei; she quickly wanted to get this over and done with so she could see Mei as soon as possible again. At the smallest thought of Mei, Yuzu could feel her lips curving into a smile but seeing that there were still a decent amount of people in front of her, the blonde pouted in distress and exhaled. Her eyes searched around her surroundings for something that could occupy her attention.

_This could take a while._

The dark-haired girl stood outside near the parking lot, tapping the toes of her right foot on the ground whilst covering her mouth with her fisted hands, releasing a frequent warm breath in hope to warm up. It was surprisingly very tranquil compared to being inside. Mei preferred this, it provided her with the relaxation needed to plan out her Student Council duties. This was a busy time, she had to manage her time effectively if she was going to make it to the family gathering. After all, she did promise Yuzu that she will free up her schedule. Christmas wasn't something Mei looked forward to in the past years but this year she couldn't wait to spend it with her new family, _and_ with Yuzu. Nevertheless, she would never admit it. She only hoped and prayed that her dad could also make it; if he could, this would be the best Christmas ever. There was so much she wanted to ask him, so much she wanted to tell him but Mei knew not to get her expectations up after all these years.

The tranquillity that Mei longed for didn't last long thanks to a couple of drunk guys who made their way up to her. One of them was wearing a red coloured cap, matching it with a black tracksuit whilst the other wore a navy coloured hoodie matching it with a pair of ripped jeans.

"Damn, we don't see somethin' like that face around ere' do we bro?" one of the guys shouted to his companion whilst firmly hinting at Mei who maintained her indifference.

"Ne, neechan, why don't you come and hang with us? We promise to keep you warm. It's pretty cold out here isn't it?" the overshadowing figure moved towards the dark haired girl, invading her personal space. The other guy stretched out his arm and grabbed Mei's arm, pulling her towards him. The younger girl struggled for release "l-let go!" she shouted in hope someone will hear her.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! DON'T TOUCH HER WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Mei immediately looked back to see Yuzu charging towards her and the next moment she witnessed the blonde throwing the bag filled with the groceries directed at Mei's assaulters, causing them to fall back. Before the raven haired girl could even comprehend what had just occurred, Yuzu grasped her arm and attempted to run, only to be stopped by a greater hold on her leg, causing her to almost fall back. "Where the fuck do you think you're going? You got me pretty good. I'm really gonna enjoy fuckin' you up" the man with the red cap said in a stern voice, stroking his stubble where a cut was formed due to the fall. Before he could muster up the strength to get up, the blonde's leg flew aimlessly in hope that it would make contact with the target. Yuzu's high heeled boots collided with the assaulter's face, causing him to cry deafeningly in pain. Whilst they seemed to be distracted, the blonde regained her balance. "Mei, let's go!"

The blonde grabbed her younger sister's hand, forcing her to keep up to the speed that she was running at. Yuzu led the way, looking around for a place to hide when something caught her eye. "Here, Mei!" she turned around the corner to find a very narrow and dimly lit alleyway. She firmly held Mei close to her, looking to the entrance of the alleyway, still not daring to speak a word. Tense moments passed and when they couldn't see any moving figure, the blonde finally exhaled, trying to regain her breath. The next moment, she experienced the quivering of the hand she was holding, Yuzu glanced from their embraced hands up to the dark haired girl's face which was facing towards the floor and witnessed that the girl in front of her was now shaking, biting her nails. The blonde went wide eyed and in understanding, she freed her hands which later made their way up to her younger sister's face. Yuzu held Mei's face in her hands, pulling it up and forcing her to make eye contact with her vibrant green eyes. The older girl placed her forehead on the younger girl's, looking right into her dark blue eyes "It's okay, Mei. I'm here. You are safe now. Look, they're not here anymore." She whispered, smiling reassuringly and pulling the dark haired girl into an embrace. They stayed like that for some minutes, sharing their warmth with each other and then the latter pulled away.

"Thank you, Yuzu. I'm okay now." Mei responded, now finally breathing normally. She exhaled in relief and looked to match her saviour's gaze, who smiled in response.

"We should probably get going now." Yuzu suggested, breaking the silence.

Just when the blonde started walking away, Mei hastily grabbed her arm "N-not yet. Let's stay here for a bit longer… just in case"

Yuzu observed the girl before her and replied in understanding "Okay, that's fine." She moved back, feeling the heat radiating off her younger sister. Suddenly, she realised how treacherously close they were to each other; the alleyway was extremely narrow that even if both of their backs were to make contact with the parallel walls, they were only centimetres away from each other.

"Pretty c-cramped isn't it?" the blonde blushed furiously, trying to avert her eyes from the gaze of the taller girl. Mei's face was so excruciatingly close! Even up that close, she was beautiful. More than ever Yuzu thought. _How could Mei be so calm?!_

The blonde knew that she would lose her sense to speak if she were to look at those compelling dark blue eyes this close. "Ah! I guess we will have to buy the groceries again huh?" The blonde said in distraction, noticing her empty hands.

"...I'm sorry. This all happened because of me. The guests must have arrived by now too." Mei replied in an apologetic tone.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Mei? It wasn't your fault at all! And for the groceries, we can just buy them again." Yuzu stated persuasively, holding the dark haired girl's hands in hers, smiling luminously. "I'm glad that you are safe, Mei."

Yuzu's face lingered dangerously close to Mei's and she sensed the girl in front of her shudder under her breath and the next moment, her hands clutched the fabric that was covering the blonde's shoulders, looking for support.

"Mei? Are you okay? Is standing like this hurting you?" Yuzu inquired into the younger girl's ears, who trembled in response. She could clearly see the red layer forming on Mei's face, which was slowly edging its way to the tip of her ears. Somehow, to Yuzu, it seemed like déjà vu and suddenly, the memory of their journey to meet Yuzu's dad flashed across her mind. Mei acted the same way then too, and now she had a pretty good idea to the reason that was responsible for Mei's behaviour. She smirked faintly and then looking for evidence, Yuzu's right hand climbed up to Mei's ear, stroking it a little and was rewarded with a blissful moan that escaped instinctively from the dark haired girl's mouth.

With little ounce of energy that Mei could gather, she lightly pushed the blonde, trying to regain her level-headed self "W-what are you doing?!"

The amused blonde pulled away, aiming to give the raven haired girl some personal space; if that was possible in these constricted surroundings. "Ah, sorry! I got a bit carried away there."

"Whatever, let's get going, Mum must be worried now." Mei exhaled as she brushed past the blonde only to have soared in her strides as soon as a cat jumped out of the bin nearby. Mei almost shrieked in terror causing her to fall back into Yuzu who in response barely managed to keep her balance.

"M-Mei? Are you okay? It's just a cat." Yuzu voiced out, her eyes trailing the movement of the mini creature as she supported Mei's back in her chest. Mei cleared her throat and now fully supporting her own weight, she turned around, displaying an embarrassed face. "Y-Yes."

Yuzu felt like her heartbeat rise million times per second. Mei was beyond cute! She just couldn't take it anymore. The blonde grabbed Mei by the shoulders, looking for attention. "M-Mei... I know we are sisters and everything but can we please forget that for a moment?" Yuzu was now breathing heavily as her lust grew with her every breath.

The dark haired girl went wide eyed for milliseconds before she resorted back to maintaining her indifference "Ha? What are you saying, Yuzu? Stop fooling around."

Momentarily, she released herself from Yuzu's hold and took some steps forward only to falter as she felt a stronger pull coming from behind. Yuzu grabbed Mei by the wrist and closed the distance between the two, forcing Mei to make contact with the wall behind.

The blonde stretched out her arms on either side of Mei's face, firmly placing her fingertips to welcome the coldness that came from the touch of the bricked wall. "I'm not fooling around, Mei!"

Mei silently gaped as she averted her gaze that was solely focused on the pair of green eyes that were raiding her vision. "I d-don't know what you are talking about. Now let's go." her words came out more rushed than she intended but she hoped that this would be enough.

However, the blonde didn't waver. Now, inhaling the same air as Mei, Yuzu was forgetting how to breathe "M-Mei... I-I... I w-want to kiss you"

Before the raven haired girl even managed to process what the blonde was saying, she felt the soft, trembling, touch of warm lips on hers. She didn't wait long to retreat as she moved her head to break off the contact between their lips. "Wait… Yuzu... d-don't" Mei rested her fisted hands on Yuzu's chest, tilting her head down to calm her nerves.

The blonde, realising what she had done, moved away and now faced away her younger sister, feeling rather embarrassed and ashamed. "Sorry...I-I" she wanted to elaborate further but the words just failed to come.

The dark haired girl lifted her head to inspect the blonde, long curls that fell charmingly on the small back of her step sister. Mei hated the fact that she didn't want to stop her. She knew she wanted the same thing as Yuzu but she had already drawn the line between the two; she had already made up her mind to conceal these feelings but now...

She exhaled and made her way towards the blonde, lightly gripping at the end Yuzu's jumper when she had reached her. Yuzu turned around to find Mei, blushing just a tad bit. The blonde's jaw dropped at what the younger girl had just voiced out - "...just this once, just this one time I'll forget ... the fact that we are sisters."

Yuzu gulped the dryness down her throat, moving slowly closer, inch by inch until she could feel the warm breath that her step-sister generated. There was no need for words anymore, when they both knew that actions spoke louder than words…

* * *

**A/N: Well then.. I'm not trying to troll you guys since I ended this when things were just about to get heated. I guess i can write a continuation if you guys want? o.o let me know :) and thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed this little piece. Until we meet again:) **


	3. We are sisters after all

**A/N: A lot of people asked if i could do a continuation of Chapter 2 and here it is! I kind of rushed this but i still hope you guys enjoy and thank you for all your comments:D**

* * *

The blonde didn't know how to start and upon noticing the awkwardness in Yuzu's movements, Mei followed her hand up to Yuzu's cheek, ridding her of the blonde strands that were constantly invading her face. Yuzu felt her heart skip a beat upon the contact, she tried to calm herself down but it was no use. Just being this close to Mei was enough to make her lose control; she stared into her demanding and lustful blue eyes. Something had changed about the way that Mei looked at her now, she could tell... no longer was she mirrored with annoyance and harshness but recently, she could feel the vulnerability, the friendliness, the softness in Mei's gaze, in her actions and in her voice. Flabbergasted at the sight in front of her, the blonde hypnotically stepped closer, her whole body shaking in anticipation. She clumsily attached her lips to the younger girl's lips and held it firmly for what felt like eternity to Yuzu. The older girl was a nerve wreck, she felt immensely hot, her face was flushed the brightest shade of red, and her heart was beating intensely fast that she could feel the pain with every beat.

Witnessing the blonde's uneasiness, Mei questioned in concern "Yuzu, what's wrong?"

"Huh?! W-what?" The blonde jumped in response as Mei's voice broke through her trance.

"Yuzu, let's stop." Mei whispered and lowered her head, in an effort to hide her disappointment.

"What? N-No!" Yuzu responded abruptly. "I'm sorry… it's just that Mei, you... are… s-so beautiful. I c-cant…" the blonde voiced out between her rapid, diminutive breaths.

The dark haired girl stared dumbfounded at Yuzu. She observed the blonde in front of her exhale extensively a couple of times. Yuzu lifted her head to match Mei's gaze and smiled captivatingly "I'm okay."

The next moment, Yuzu moved closer, caressing Mei's cheeks with her fingertips and saw the younger girl twitch in response. She leaned on her, moving her face unhurriedly closer until her nose could feel the touch of the tip of Mei's nose, and grazed it faintly. Yuzu slightly tilted her head to the left and likewise, Mei did the same. Both were now breathing heavily and were concentrating merely on each other's lips. Mei's parted lips progressed closer to Yuzu's, then pulled back slightly, only to have crashed them against the blonde's the next instant. She melted into the softness of Yuzu's lips, and not wanting to break the contact, the dark haired girl's arms circled around the blonde's back, clenching her hands on her jumper. Yuzu could feel Mei's nails heavenly clawing at her back. Now, building up more confidence, the blonde held Mei's face is her hands, pulling her closer to demand more contact. Both could feel themselves easing into the kiss, their lips moving to match the other's movement. As moments passed, their kisses were becoming more casual and more natural.

After their fair share of kisses, Mei broke away, resting her forehead on Yuzu's, both trying to accumulate as much air as possible. Yuzu caught frequent glimpses of Mei, and when the younger girl looked to match hers, the blonde just couldn't turn away. They held their gazes, none of the two wanting to break the contact, glancing at each other with passion, fondness and adoration. Yuzu was mesmerised by everything Mei was, and now shifting her lips closer, she left peppering kisses all over Mei's face. Her mind saturated with nothing but thoughts of Mei. Yuzu kissed the raven haired girl's forehead, then her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and her lips. The younger girl complied by closing her eyes every time Yuzu's lips made contact with her skin and opening them every time the soft touches disappeared. Every time she parted her eye lids, her vision was raided with the blonde's beaming face.

The silence between them was almost tangible yet so comfortable.

Yuzu clenched her hands and now standing up straight, displaying decisiveness, she stuttered "M-Mei… I-I… Mei… I… lo-" before she could finish her sentence, Mei launched herself at the blonde, initiating a hurried and messy kiss. Mei knew if she let those three words slip out of Yuzu's mouth, then there would be no turning back and Mei wasn't prepared for the consequences; she felt like maybe she would never be ready or more like she would never want to be ready to face them. Yuzu, startled by the sudden kiss and weight on her tried breaking away but the dark haired girl grabbed both her arms by the wrists, causing the blonde's back to make contact with the bricked wall behind her. Mei kissed her passionately and let her hands slide to meet Yuzu's, intertwining her fingers with the blonde's. In response, Yuzu tightened her eyes shut and stopped resisting when the back of her hands made contact with the icy wall behind.

The blonde was gradually losing all her senses with every kiss they shared. Her numb legs gave away when Mei's tongue darted rather fast in and out of her mouth. Yuzu let her back slide down the wall until she could sense the coldness of the floor on her bottom. The alleyway was extremely narrow that the blonde couldn't even stretch her legs fully and was constricted to a slight bend of her knees. Right at that moment, she expected Mei to retreat but to her surprise the dark haired girl's warm touch never left her lips. Instead of pulling away, Mei followed Yuzu to the floor and straddled at the blonde's hips but supported her own weight on her knees. The younger girl released her hands from Yuzu's hold and used them to grasp her face, nibbling at the blonde's tongue when it temporarily entered her mouth, causing Yuzu to groan playfully against her lips. In an attempt to draw the dark haired girl further closer, the blonde's arms hugged Mei's small back. On the other hand, whilst maintaining the action that she was practicing with her lips, Mei ran her slender fingers through Yuzu's soft threadlike structures, tugging at some points which further dishevelled it. It hurt but no way near as much that it could make Yuzu want to pull away.

The blonde felt like she was going to die from the lack of air and any advances she took to catch her breath seemed to brusquely fail. If she was going to die, Yuzu thought, she wouldn't mind it being this moment since Mei had already taken her to heaven.

When Mei eventually parted from the everlasting kiss, the blonde could finally breathe. Her chest recklessly rose up and down, mirroring the girl in front of her. She could hear every thump of her heart loud and clear in her ear that it was almost making her dizzy. They stayed like this for some moments, gasping for breath in an attempt to regain the usual pattern of their breathing and gathering every ounce of energy they had left.

Finally breathing normally, Mei progressed further but this time her lips destination wasn't Yuzu's lips but her slender neck. Mei's advances left Yuzu gaping silently; she could feel the soft wetness gliding across her neck and a soft moan fled from the blonde's mouth. Upon noticing, Yuzu quickly covered her mouth with her hand, trying to block out the unintentional yet aroused sounds. The tense atmosphere was broken when Yuzu's phone started ringing, startling the two girls, making them jump at the sudden noise. The blonde quickly seized out her phone from her pocket as Mei retreated and stood up, departing from the blonde's personal space.

"Crap! It's mum!" Yuzu said as she jumped up and quickly worked her fingers on the phone to answer. Mei watched the blonde apologising and making random excuses for at least five minutes. When the blonde hung up, she sighed deeply and faced the raven haired girl who was slapping the dust away from her clothes in an attempt to look presentable. "I can't believe it's already this late, Mum was worried sick and pretty angry."

"I don't really blame her, we should really get going now. We don't want to make her more worried." Mei replied curtly.

"Y-yeah." The blonde said blushing in the remembrance of the events that had just occurred a few minutes ago.

Just when Mei was about to make her way out, Yuzu lightly grasped her jacket. Alarmed by the sudden contact, Mei turned around to face Yuzu.

"What's wrong?" the dark haired girl questioned, feeling a little awkward.

"O-Once more." Yuzu said trying to maintain eye contact with Mei's absorbing dark blue eyes.

Mei ogled the blonde in front of her to the point of it being uncomfortable for Yuzu. She laughed nervously and released her hold on Mei, now scratching her head "I m-mean… haha … never mind" the blonde mumbled, avoiding her younger sister's stare. Before Yuzu even managed to blink, Mei was up on her in a haze; she whispered something in Yuzu's ear before pinning the blonde against the wall. Mei kissed her hard and swiftly, pushing her knee between Yuzu's legs and was rewarded with a moan that escaped impulsively from the blonde's mouth. Mei clutched at Yuzu's hair in order to get a better access of her lips. The blonde was stunned to the point that she didn't even remember to close her eyes.

When Mei pulled away, she browsed Yuzu's flushed face and couldn't help stealing a light peck on her lips before she walked away. "Let's go or I'm leaving you."

Yuzu stared at Mei's back in disbelief, still trying to regain her composure. "W-wait! I'm c-coming."

* * *

**_Back at the house._**

"Ah! Finally! A hot bath feels like heaven after such a long day!" Yuzu declared as she let her back fall down on the bed, spreading her arms to engulf the softness.

"Quiet down. I'm trying to sleep." Mei replied, her eyebrows knitted in annoyance.

The blonde pouted at her sister's tone of voice. She slid under the duvet, and sighed in relief as the warmness penetrated within her. Yuzu rolled around on her side of the bed in order to warm up further.

"Stop moving around! You are taking all of the covers." Mei stated as she tried to pull the duvets from Yuzu.

"I can't help it! It's cold!" the blonde shivered.

"Yes. It's cold, so that's why move closer so I can have my share of the covers!" Mei suggested in an irritable voice and turned around, facing her back towards Yuzu.

Silent moments passed, the blonde crept closer to Mei and slouching somewhat, she reluctantly rested her head on the younger girl's back, her palms touched Mei's back and then clenching her hands, Yuzu grasped at Mei's oversized pyjama top. Mei's eyes widened as soon as she felt the weight and warmth on her back. The younger girl felt speechless for some minutes, then she exhaled and without moving, she firmly spoke "I didn't mean this close."

"A-Ah! S-sorry!" Yuzu flushed frantically at Mei's sudden response and when she was about move away, the raven haired girl turned around and using her arms, she pulled the blonde close again. "M-Mei?! What are yo-"

"What? This is normal I would have thought. _We are sisters after all_. And besides its cold." Mei said in interruption. She closed her eyes and placed her right arm on Yuzu, moving further close. They were excruciatingly close that when Mei moved around to get into a comfortable position, their naked legs became tangled. Yuzu stilled, feeling the firmness of Mei's left arm beneath her head and the touch of Mei's steady breath on her forehead. She dared not say anything in fear that Mei would pull away. Yuzu crossed her arms across her chest, clenching her eyes shut, in order to calm down, in panic that Mei would hear her uncontrolled heartbeat. She had slept like this with Matsuri countless times, but this was Mei. _This was Mei. S_he felt her heart almost jump out of her chest at the thought.

"You're warm." Mei whispered, shifting further closer and indulging in the warmth that the blonde provided. Yuzu tried to reply but it was like she had lost her sense to speak.

After some moments, when Yuzu could finally feel like her heart was returning to its usual beat. She breathed in relief. "Mei?"

"What?" the raven haired girl responded.

"Y-You know the trip at the start of the new semester?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Mei voiced out, encouraging the blonde to carry on.

"I was thinking maybe … if we could be in the same group…" Yuzu said reluctantly. Then resuming, she hurriedly added "I m-mean with Harumin and Momokino-san of course."

"…I don't see why not. I will consult Himeko about it."

"Yeah? That's great!" Yuzu's excited voice startled Mei. This was great! She couldn't wait. Luck was on her side she thought, grinning sheepishly.

"…You do remember what I said don't you, Yuzu? _We are sisters_." Mei said crushing the blonde's hopes and dreams. Yuzu's heart dropped, remembering what Mei whispered to her back in the alleyway before she kissed the hell out of her – "Remember this. Because this is the last time."

"Y-yeah… I know." The blonde whispered in despair. _What else could she have been expecting?_

"Good." Mei said softly, feeling a sense of guilt and pain in her chest.

* * *

**A/N: Well.. this is it really *sigh* Mei should really stop being a Tsundere o.o Thank you for reading and likewise all comments are welcomed. Let me know what you think:D Since its summer holidays, I'll probably be updating soon because i have no life atm xD Until we meet again:)**


	4. Memories

**So i was watching Ouran this other day and this idea came into my mind and i wrote this on a whim. I wanted to write about how i perceive Mei to react to a certain event, involving Yuzu. I hope you guys like this, and likewise all comments are welcomed :) **

* * *

"Mum, we're off!" Yuzu shouted, racing down the stairs.

"How many times do I have to tell you to wake up early?!" Mei said irritably, hurriedly turning the knob of the front door.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry Mei!" Yuzu responded apologetically, whilst stuffing her face with a piece of bread.

"Wait you two! Your Bentos!" Mrs Aihara yelled, trying to fit the lid to the lunch boxes.

In response, Yuzu hastily made her way towards their mum, grabbing the two lunch boxes and leaving a peck on her cheek before rushing towards the door. "Thanks mum!"

"Oh by the way Yuzu, did you check the weather forecast for today? Will you be okay?" Mrs Aihara inquired her blonde daughter worriedly.

Mei saw her older sister stop abruptly in her strides and flinch momentarily in response before turning around to reply. "Yeah, Mum! Of course, I'll be okay!"

"Are you sure? Because I can come pick you up after school." Their mother resumed.

"It's fine, seriously. Stop worrying Mum, I'm not a kid anymore and besides you have work!" Yuzu smiled, flapping her hands in an attempt to convince her mother.

"I see. But call me if you need me." Her mum said convincingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Thanks Mum." Yuzu sighed and when she glanced at the clock, she jumped "Ah crap! Look at the time! We're going to be late."

"Now you notice." Mei responded, knitting her brows in annoyance before witnessing the blonde storm pass her. The dark haired sighed before closing the door "We're off."

She tightened her hold on the strap of her bag as she sped up in the process of catching up to the older girl.

When the latter finally caught up, Mei walked to match the strides of the blonde. "What did Mum mean about the forecast?" she voiced out in curiosity.

"Oh? It's nothing really." Yuzu brushed it off effortlessly and smiled. Mei examined the blonde and she could see the uneasiness in her smile and in her answer. She opened her mouth to continue the conversation but her companion interrupted her, grabbing her by the arm in an attempt to drag her with her at a faster speed "Hurry, Mei!"

When they reached their classroom, the teacher hadn't arrived yet and upon noticing that, the two girls breathed in relief. "Phew we made it" the blonde grinned, nudging her companion's arm who brushed her off in an attempt to gain some personal space "This time we did. But if you wake up that late next time, I'm not waiting."

Yuzu pouted and nodded her head in despair as she made her way to her desk. She sat down, placing her head on the desk in pure boredom.

"Yuzu-chi!" Harumin greeted the blonde with her ecstatic voice like always.

"Uwaah Harumin!" Yuzu cried, lifting her head and rubbing her eyes in response.

"Well, don't you look tired?" Harumin smirked, making her way to sit down at the desk next to the blonde's.

"Thanks Harumin … really makes me feel better." Yuzu responded sarcastically, slapping her face in an attempt to stay awake.

"Haha! I'm just joking!" the brunette grinned patting the blondes back in encouragement "Lighten up! Why are you so down today?"

"Nothing… just a bad start to the day. I woke up so late, I didn't even have time to do my makeup and now I look hideous! Couldn't get any worse." Yuzu sighed deeply.

"I think it's only going to get worse. We have maths first." Harumin watched the teacher as he made his way towards his desk.

"Ah noooo! Anything but maths!" the blonde pouted, holding her head in her hands, further dishevelling her hair.

"Quiet down! The class has started." The man writing on the blackboard announced, firmly hinting at the blonde and her brunette friend who both automatically sat up straight.

_This was going to be a long day._

At lunch time, the blonde groaned in respite as her eyes fixated on the scene outside of the window. "It's getting worse isn't it?"

"Yeah, I hear there's a thunderstorm coming." Harumin noticed the blonde tremble for a second at her words. "Yuzu-chi? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Yuzu stuttered, unconsciously clenching her hands into fists. "Wait, I'll be right back." The blonde stood up and made her way towards the Student Council President who was just tiding up her desk in preparation to leave. "Mei."

The raven haired girl momentarily looked up at Yuzu before resuming what she was doing seconds ago. "What? Be quick. I need to go."

"I was thinking if today... we could walk home together?" The blonde looked at her in expectation.

"Today? It might be hard. I don't think I'll be able to finish the council work that early." The raven haired answered.

"Oh... I can just wait!" the older girl retaliated.

Mei sighed at Yuzu's ecstatic voice "I'll try finishing earlier." And made her way towards the classroom door.

"Yeah? Thanks, Mei!" the blonde shouted, looking at Mei's back, who didn't feel the need to turn around as she opened the door and made her way out.

* * *

**Home time.**

"Come on, let's go Yuzu-chi" Harumin voiced out as she flung her bag across her shoulder.

"Sorry Harumin, I'm waiting for Mei to finish today."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm off now, I can't wait with you because I have to get home early... My sister is here today." The brunette cringed at the thought of her sister.

"Haha thats fine. I'll text you, byee!" Yuzu chuckled as she saw Harumin make her way out. She sat aloof at her desk, everyone in the class had already left and she had to find a way to spend her time till Mei was finished with her work._ I guess I'll just do my homework. _

Yuzu sat down with her notebook and pencil case placed orderly on the desk, displaying a determined look. It was almost 5 minutes into studying and the blonde found herself drifting away into dreamland.

An hour passed just like that, the blonde was startlingly awoken up at the sound of thunder. She wiped her mouth of the drool, and stretched her arms as she glanced outside the window yet again. She went wide eyed in terror - it was much worse than it was just an hour ago. She got up briskly, looking at the clock which displayed 5pm, _Mei must be finished by now._ She placed her belongings into her bag and whilst taking long strides, she made her towards the Student Council room.

Mei was completely engrossed in her work. She should have finished by now but the workload didn't seem to be lessening, actually it seemed to be only increasing in volume. She sat on one of chairs of a huge desk with her council comrades and looked over to the door in response to a lenient knock.

"Come in." The spectacled girl said.

"Mei? Are you not done yet?" The blonde popped her head in between the half open door.

"Yuzu?" The raven haired girl raised her eyebrow, she had completely forgotten about going home together with her older sister. "I'm sorry. I don't think we can go home together. I still have a lot to do."

"Eh? N-No! I'll wait till you are finished." The blonde responded.

"No, it's fine. I'll be really late. You can go ahead." The raven haired girl encouraged the blonde.

"It's okay, Mei! I don't mind." Yuzu stated in an attempt to persuade the younger girl.

"Just go, Yuzu. Stop bothering me. Can't you see how busy I am?" Mei said in exasperation as she eyed the pile of paperwork in front of her.

"But Mei-" the blonde cried out in desperation.

"You heard the president. Stop bothering her." The girl with bushy eyebrows said, smirking at the blonde.

"Fine… I'll go." The blonde finally complied, lowering her head in defeat.

Mei thought maybe she was too harsh but she had to get this done. She exhaled as she engrossed herself in the paperwork yet again.

After an hour, they still weren't close to finishing. Everyone was tired but they had to get all this done since the deadline was creeping up.

"President, there's a call for you." Himeko relayed, breaking Mei out of her trance.

"What?" The dark haired girl said, raising her brow. Who would call her at this time? Especially in school she thought as she made her way to the reception to receive the call.

"Hello?" Mei inquired as she brought the receiver to her ears.

"Mei-chan?"

"Mum?"

"Yes, Sorry to call you so suddenly. I was wondering if Yuzu is with you. I have been calling her cell phone nonstop but she's not responding." The woman on the other end of the phone questioned.

"Yuzu? No. She's not. She left about an hour ago I believe. Maybe she's at home?" Mei suggested.

"I tried the home phone too but no one is picking up. I wonder where she is. I'm really worried. Especially with the weather like this."

"What do you mean, Mum? Is something wrong?" the dark haired girl asked enquiringly.

Mrs Aihara sighed before continuing "Well you see, thunderstorms don't really hold fond memories for Yuzu. When her father past away, I had to look after Yuzu all by myself, and being a single mum, I was always out working. One night, there was a really unpleasant thunderstorm and I had to go out to take care of an urgent matter at work. I left Yuzu when I thought she was sleeping and when I came back, she was in a state. She must be horrified all alone. Especially as a 6 year old child, it must be been a traumatic experience."

The raven haired girl went wide eyed as she took her time to process what the woman had just said.

"Mei-chan?" the woman's voiced out, breaking the silence.

"Sorry, Mum. I need to go. Don't worry about Yuzu. I'm sure she's fine. I'll go look for her. You can carry on at work."

"Wait, Mei-"

The dark haired girl hung up in an instant and swiftly made her way back to the student council room. _How could she have been stupid? _The signs were all there. Even in the morning she knew Yuzu wasn't her usual self and through all day, every time she caught glimpses of the blonde she seemed to be in daze, always looking outside.

"Meimei?" Himeko questioned when Mei stormed in the room, and started collecting her belongings.

"Sorry, I have an urgent matter to attend to. We can finish this up in the morning." The dark haired voiced out and in a haze, she grabbed her bag and made her way out, leaving the other members dumbfounded.

Mei raced up to her locker, quickly grabbing her coat and umbrella whilst stuffing her bag in the locker. She could get it in the morning, this was only going to hold her back. The only thing on her mind was Yuzu. She ran out, leaving the school premises, only holding on to the umbrella, her eyes searching everywhere for her step-sister; she checked all places on their way back home but had no luck. _Where could she have gone? _Mei stopped once in a while to ask people passing by if they had seen the blonde but no one seemed to know. She was getting more worried minute by minute; No wonder Yuzu was so persistent on going home together, _it all her fault_ Mei thought, feeling the guilt transforming into tears.

_Please be safe, Yuzu._

On her way, Mei stopped a middle aged woman, accompanied by a child in her strides. "Excuse me. Sorry to bother you. I'm looking for my sister; she has blonde hair, about my height and is wearing the same uniform. Have you seen her?" the dark haired girl relayed whilst gesturing with her free hand.

"Erm… I'm sorry. I don't think I have seen someone like that." The woman responded after a moment of thinking.

"Oh, okay. Thank you anyway." The raven haired girl voiced out in disappointment, signalling a bow.

"Mama, mama! About what the pretty lady said! I think I saw someone like at the park!" the little girl said proudly, pulling on her mother's coat in the process, looking for attention.

"Oh, did you sweety?" the woman encouraged her daughter to resume.

Upon hearing those words come out from the girl's mouth, Mei felt energised with hope. In gratitude, she knelt to the level of the little girl and smiled, ruffling her hair in the process "Thank you. You were a big help." The next moment, she strengthened her hold on the umbrella, in preparation to leave but not before bowing her head at the woman who smiled in response.

_Yuzu._

Mei sprinted as fast she could and when she had reached the park, her eyes eagerly searched around her surroundings. Her eyes lit up as she detected the blonde curls that could be no one else's but Yuzu's. Even though, it hadn't been long since Yuzu came into her life, she was the only person that Mei could identify in a crowd full of people. She breathed slowly, trying to regain her composure as she slowly stepped closer to the figure.

Yuzu sat underneath the slide, hugging her knees to her chest and with her eyes clenched shut, she brought her hands to cover her ear in a frantic attempt to fade out the sound of thunder and rain drops that fell vigorously.

"Yuzu."

When the blonde momentarily opened her eyes, her vision was welcomed with a pair of legs and when she trailed them up to the girl's face, that one person that she wanted to see the most at that moment was stood in front of her.

* * *

**This the first part of the 2. I wanted to split this fic into two because i didn't want to write it all at once since it would be too big :) I'll update the second half as soon as i can :D Please comment and let me know how you think Mei would have reacted or what you thought of the chapter. Thank you for reading. Until we meet again:) **


	5. I'm here

**A/N: Here's the second part of the previous chapter :) thank you for all the positive feedback! I hope you enjoy :D and likewise all comments are welcomed. **

* * *

_There she was. She was here… right in front of her._

Yuzu stared at Mei in complete disbelief. Even though in her heart, she kept praying, wishing, that maybe it would be her that would come looking for her, she didn't actually believed that it would come true. _Maybe_. That tiny possibility, that minimal hope that Yuzu possessed, however, to her surprise did come true.

_She came_.

The raven haired girl stood stilled in front of the blonde, not making a move. She held the older girl's gaze; her dark blue eyes matching the confusion in her companion's pulsating green eyes. It was dark enough to not being able of collect the facial expressions of one another, but it was light enough to unconsciously lose themselves in each other's infatuated stares. Even with the rain pouring relentlessly and the thunder still animated, it felt like they were the only two people left in the whole entire world. The suspense incremented before Yuzu deliberately broke through, aiming to ease the atmosphere between the two, even just a little.

"M-Mei… what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" the younger girl said immediately in retaliation, knitting her brow in pure, sharp anger.

"Aha… s-sorry. I just-" the blonde chuckled half-heartedly, trembling slightly under Mei's intimidating gaze.

"Yuzu, why are you such an idiot?!" Mei yelled, startling the blonde. Noticing that there was no reply, the younger girl resumed in the same tone "If you don't tell me anything, how am I supposed to know?!"

The blonde gaped and then lowering her head, she shifted any little ounce of energy she had left to her legs in an attempt to stand but her numb legs didn't respond, causing her to fall back. The blonde tried persevering but was greeted with the same outcome.

"Haha… sorry. I c-can't… feel my legs." Yuzu voiced out in defeat and despair. She felt so helpless, so weak. She didn't want Mei to see her like this, so she didn't dare look up to the younger girl, she fixated her gaze on the ground beneath, as she grasped the dirt it was covered with in hope to find courage and strength.

_Why was she apologising? I'm the one who should say sorry._

Mei launched herself at the blonde, commencing a clumsy embrace. Before Yuzu knew, she was held captive by a pair of arms that surrounded her with warmth.

"I-I was so… so worried." The dark haired girl whispered in a broke voice, tightening her hold on the blonde as she melted into the soft embrace.

It was excruciatingly difficult for Yuzu to breathe under Mei's hold, hence, she struggled for release in an attempt to breathe "M-Mei, I c-can't breathe."

Not long after, the younger girl went wide eyed at her sudden action and freed the blonde and in immediate response, Yuzu coughed, trying to regain her breath. "S-sorry." The raven haired girl relayed, falling back a little from the blonde's personal space. The older girl's jaw dropped at the sudden rumbling generated by the thunder, causing her to hastily cover her ears with her hands as she tightened her eyes shut. Upon observing her older sister, Mei lifted her hands that later made their way up to the blonde's face, covering her hands with her own. Feeling Mei's cautious touch on her, Yuzu half-opened her eyes in response and saw Mei smile reassuringly as she mumbled something that the blonde failed to hear but from the movement of the raven haired girl's lips, she could guess what she had said – "It's okay. I'm here aren't I?" Mei grabbed Yuzu's hands and let them slid down from her ears along with her own hands. The next moment, she lifted herself from the ground, pulling the blonde up with her in the process. She clutched the fallen umbrella and supported the older girl by circling her free arm across her back to her arm.

"Let's go home." Mei stated as she glanced over to Yuzu and saw the blonde's grateful gaze upon her, she didn't turn away and maintained the eye contact until Yuzu finally turned away, feeling the heat creeping up to her cheeks.

"Thanks, Mei." Yuzu murmured and Mei felt thrilled with victory as they made their way towards home.

* * *

**Back at the house.**

"Yuzu, you are drenched. It would be best if you take a shower first, you don't want to catch a cold." Mei suggested as she eyed the blonde up and down. Yuzu simply nodded her head in response and made her way towards the bathroom, grabbing whatever clothes from her room on the way. Seeing that the weather had calmed down just a bit, Mei exhaled in relief as she slid out of her uniform into comfortable clothes. She crept closer to the bed and sighed in content as she threw herself on the mattress and wrapped herself into the duvet, indulging in the warmth it provided. The dark haired girl was tremendously knackered due to all the running to the point that she was knocked out a minute after. She felt like she could sleep for a thousand years but unfortunately she was awoken from her deep slumber the moment she felt another presence on the bed. She opened her eyes, to see Yuzu sat across from her towards the edge of the bed, motionless. Her dark eyes trailed the drops of water that fell from the tip of the blonde's curls.

"What's wrong?" Mei queried but getting no response, she sighed as she crawled towards the blonde, grabbing the towel from her hands. "You are going to catch a cold if you don't properly dry yourself." Now supporting herself on her knees, the younger girl started ruffling Yuzu's hair with the towel in an attempt to dry her. She momentarily stilled when the older girl rested her head in her chest. "Mei."

"W-what?" Mei was surprised to hear her words stutter but she felt strangely awkward at Yuzu's action. "Are you still scared?" she resumed, trying to act naturally and before she knew, the blonde's pressure increased on her, causing her to lose balance and fall flat on her back on the bed.

"Yuzu. What are you-" The dark haired girl voiced out impatiently when Yuzu let her body fall on top of her, with her head still resting on Mei's chest.

"Just for a bit." The blonde responded and Mei noticed that she was trembling. _Ah, she's still scared. _

The thunder had calmed down greatly but there was still a frequent sudden rumbling. _That must be what startled her. I guess this is okay for sisters'._

Mei reluctantly brought her arms up which circled the blonde and initiated a hug. She gently stroked Yuzu's hair, aiming to calm the blonde down and provide her with comfort. _This was strangely comfortable_. They stayed like this for quite a long time until the raven haired girl was sure that Yuzu had fallen asleep. Slowly, she attempted to slide out from underneath the blonde, with an intention to avoid waking her up. Gradually, Mei unhurriedly pulled away and helped the blonde get into a comfortable position as she moved her to her side of the bed and covered her with the duvets. She sighed as she stood there, watching the older girl unconsciously clutch on the duvets and groan in her sleep. Mei faintly smirked thinking about how much of a kid Yuzu was – _And she was supposed to be the older sister_.

_I guess I will take a shower too_.

After a quick shower, the raven haired girl dried herself thoroughly and slid into a lazy t-shirt with a pair of pyjama shorts. She made her way towards her room and as soon as she entered, she heard distant mumbling. Perceiving that the blonde was awake, Mei questioned as she quietly closed the door behind "Yuzu, are you awake?" But receiving no reply, the raven haired girl raised her brow and moved closer until she could make out what the blonde was saying.

Yuzu laid there, portraying a troubled expression as she muttered something in her sleep. Seeing that the blonde was uneasy, Mei attempted to wake her up by shaking her slightly. "Yuzu, wake up."

The older girl lazily half-opened her eyes, still in daze. She instinctively held on to Mei's arm "D-don't leave me a-alone" the blonde managed to make out between her uneven breaths.

The raven haired girl was startled by the sudden contact but eventually in her authoritative voice, she responded "Calm down, Yuzu! No one is leaving you." She grasped the blonde's face, forcing her to meet her gaze. Seeing Mei, Yuzu felt relieved yet she still held on to her for dear life, consumed by uncertainty. "It's fine. I'll stay with you." The younger girl whispered calmingly and seeing that the blonde was still half-asleep, Mei helped her lie down. With that, she also laid down beside Yuzu; with their heads touching, Mei held onto her hand until she completely dozed off yet again. Observing the blonde sleeping soundlessly again, she exhaled in respite. She had never seen Yuzu like this before, she must have gone through a lot that night, Mei thought as she closed her eyes, finding herself nodding off, now flooded with the warmth surging within her from the proximity.

* * *

**Few hours later.**

Yuzu's eyelids parted hazily and she saw Mei sleeping peacefully beside her, so close with their loosely embraced hands. _When did that happen? _Yuzu chuckled bitterly "Ah… must be one of those dreams again." She glanced at the clock on the wall which relayed 2am and then her eyes trailed the scene outside through the open curtains; there was no sign of thunder, it was ridiculously quiet. _Definitely a dream._ Perceiving that she was now fully aware of the situation, the blonde browsed her sleeping companion's face and could feel her heartbeat increment unbelievably fast. _Ha, even in my dreams, she has that effect on me_.

Yuzu could feel her lust growing as seconds went past. She followed her free hand up to Mei's face, sliding her silky dark strands behind her ear. "Mei." The older girl sweetly whispered directly into the raven haired girl's ears and heard an intuitive moan fly from her mouth.

Feeling the intimacy on her, Mei opened her eyes in a daze. _Mei was so cute!_ "Yuzu?" she rubbed her eyes tiresomely, trying to get used to her dimly lit surroundings.

"Mei… you are beautiful."

"What?" the younger girl was still half asleep that she couldn't even process what the blonde was saying. And the next instant, Yuzu rolled over, displaying dominance as she straddled at Mei's hips. "I said that you are beautiful." The blonde voiced out undoubtedly.

"What are you doing? Get off me, Yuzu."

"Why would I? When this is my dream."

"Ha? What are you saying? I think you are still half asle-" Mei was brushed off effortlessly when Yuzu leaned in, stealing a kiss from her.

Afterwards, she placed her hand on Mei's chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat. "Your heart is beating pretty fast, Mei." Yuzu's whisper left Mei flabbergasted. "If this wasn't a dream, I doubt Mei's heart would beat that fast since Mei is always so calm." The blonde resumed, trailing her fingers from Mei's chest up to her chin.

Completely dumbfounded, Mei examined the older girl. _Why was she so attracted to her?_ This was not the usual Yuzu – that she could tell by one glance. Something was different, especially in her eyes. _Ah is that what is it - _confidence. Yuzu possessed a strange sense of authority, something she seldom had in the presence of Mei and now at that moment, the dark haired girl was finding Yuzu's gaze enchantingly compelling... enough to make her lose all of her coolness. She stared profoundly into her absorbing green eyes, filled with sureness and impulsively moved her hand up to the blonde's face, grazing it before lowering it to her nape and pulling her down into a passionate kiss. In the process, Mei pulled herself up and rolled over the blonde so that now she was on top. When she broke away from the kiss, she whispered "Yes. It is a dream, meaning that we can do anything we want." before lowering herself once more into a kiss… of the many times that night.

* * *

**Morning.**

"Mei! Wake up." Yuzu's gleeful voice broke Mei out of her slumber. "You're the one who told me not to wake up late!"

Mei parted her eyelids in response as she yawned and looked over to the blonde who was hovering above her, waiting for her to wake up. Knowing that Mei was fully awake, Yuzu walked back to the window, admiring the sight outside. "It's beautiful out! Sunny after so long!"

"Hmm… you seem happy." Mei said in a sleepy tone as she got up and grabbed a glass of water from the side table, bringing it up to her mouth.

"Yeah, well I had a good dream." Yuzu voiced out, making the raven haired girl almost choke on the water.

"Mei?! Are you okay?" Yuzu said in immediate concern and when she was about to make her towards the younger girl, she saw that Mei extended her arm, gesturing her to stop and not worry.

"I-I'm okay. You should go get changed quickly. We are going to be late"

"Ah! Alright. Don't go back to sleep though." Yuzu playfully replied as she briskly made her way out of the door.

When the blonde left, Mei sat on the edge of the bed, wide eyed with her hand covering her mouth and her face flushed furiously. _This was bad._

* * *

**A/N: Well this it guys :) I guess I made Mei a bit nicer than she actually is but since she hasn't been in a situation where she can show her caring side, we wouldn't know how she would act. But hopefully in the upcoming chapters, we can see her soft side hehe. Thanks for reading. Until we meet again:)**


	6. Unfamiliar Feelings

**A/N: A friend of mine actually told me to write something along the lines of jealous Mei. So here it is... o.o I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you for all the comments and feedback:D **

* * *

"Mei! You walk so fast!" Yuzu panted as she tried her best to keep up with the long strides of her younger sister.

"It's not my fault that you are extremely unfit." Mei responded in a disinterested tone but slowed down just a bit, little enough so that Yuzu wouldn't realise.

The blonde had been looking forward to walking home with Mei. Recently, even in the house, she hardly spent any time with the younger girl since she was always so engrossed in her work and Yuzu thought it would best if she didn't disturb her. Now, that the busiest time of the year for the Student Council was finally over, Yuzu wanted to treasure every moment spent together with the raven haired girl. Even though, as always, Mei wasn't very talkative; just being in the presence of Mei, Yuzu was over the moon. Lately, however, the blonde could tell that the younger girl did make an effort to hold a conversation with her. Little by little, Mei was opening up to her and this was enough for Yuzu. But, this sure was hard work! Yuzu was always cautious of what to say and what to not say around Mei, in fear that she may say something senseless and humiliate herself in front of that one person she wanted to portray her best to.

"Yuzu, you know you don't need to be so uptight around me." Mei said looking over to the blonde who in response gaped. _Was it that obvious?_

"Haha, what are you saying, Mei? … I'm not being uptight!" the blonde chuckled, flapping her hands in the process as she felt uncomfortable under Mei's gripping gaze. The younger girl sighed and turned away, resuming her journey once again and the blonde dropped her face into her hands. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Yuzu-chi? Is that you?"

Yuzu turned around to address the sound of a familiar voice and saw a short haired brunette occupying the sidewalk behind. "Mari?"

"Ah! I thought it was you! It's been so long." The brunette responded ecstatically as she opened her arms, looking for an embrace in which the blonde happily complied into.

"You're telling me! What brings you here? You should have called!" Yuzu replied as she broke away from the hug.

"Oh, I was just in the neighbourhood… you know visiting my boyfriend." The brunette said playfully, relaying a little wink to the blonde who laughed in response. And then Yuzu noticed that Mari's gaze was engaged with the dark haired girl standing beside her.

"Ah! Mari, this is Mei, my stepsister. Mei, this is Mari; a good friend from my previous school." Yuzu said, gesturing with her hands as she introduced the two girls to each other.

"Hello." Mei said, offering her free hand up front.

"Hi." Mari responded with a smile as she reciprocated the taller girl's hand shake. And then immediately, she grabbed Yuzu by the arms and whispered in her ear "Wow! She's like really pretty!"

"I-I know right!" the blonde responded with laughter, feeling the heat accumulating at her cheeks.

"Yuzu, I will go on ahead." Mei voiced out, signalling a bow to the other girl. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." The brunette replied.

"Ah. Okay. I'll see you at home." The blonde answered as she momentarily looked over to her younger sister who nodded and made her way home. Yuzu, realising that she had been staring at Mei's silhouette for too long, she blushed and shifted her attention to her brunette friend.

"We definitely need a huge catch up!" the blonde haired girl relayed, holding the brunette's hands in hers'.

"I know right! And I know just the place." Mari responded and when Yuzu looked at her questioningly, she resumed "Listen, there's this mixer tonight with college students. Akko will be there too and we are short on girls. You should come!"

"College students?! Oh I don't know about that, Mari…" Yuzu said doubtfully.

"Come on! It'll be fun! Or is it that you like someone?" the brunette smirked, nudging the blonde with her elbow.

"N-no! I don't!" the blonde blushed furiously.

"Haha! You so do! Are you going out? What's his name?"

"No! I don't have a boyfriend but you do, don't you? Should you really be going?"

"Ah! Don't worry about that. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And since you're not going out, it's fine. Please, Yuzu-chi, I need you!" Mari pleaded.

"Fine. But just this once." Yuzu exhaled deeply and eventually agreed.

"Yay! I knew I could count on you. By the way, you should bring your sister too!"

"Mei? Ermm… she's not into that kind of stuff." Yuzu said, lightly scratching her cheeks with her fingernail.

"I'm sure she will come if you ask her convincingly enough! There's four guys and only three of us girls. Uneven number would be awkward."

"Ah but M-Mei has a boyfriend." Yuzu lied, gritting her teeth.

"Oh. I should've known! A beauty like her won't be single. Well, it can't be helped then but do let me know if she decides to come. I'll text you the timings and the place." The brunette pouted and sighed in disappointment.

"Y-yeah. Will do. See you later." The blonde responded, initiating a parting hug.

* * *

"I'm home." Yuzu announced as she stepped out of her shoes and made her way towards her room.

When the older girl opened the door, her eyes took in the way Mei was sitting aloof on her side of the bed with a book in her hand. _So typical of her._

"Welcome back." The raven haired voiced out as she momentarily lifted her head to address her older sister.

"Yeah. I'm back." The blonde smiled and the next moment she observed Mei freeing her hands off the book as she reached out with her arms extending, looking at Yuzu expectantly. The older girl couldn't understand what the dark haired girl was aiming at so she questioned confusingly "Mei?"

"What? I am waiting." The younger girl stated assertively.

"Waiting for what?" Yuzu replied naively.

Mei sighed at Yuzu's obliviousness and then clearing her throat, she said "I have noticed that every time you see Taniguchi-san or any other friend of yours, you initiate an embrace. I don't see why we can't do that once in a while. I mean we are sisters after all."

"Eh? r-right…" the blonde stuttered, blushing feverishly as she progressed towards Mei, taking miniature steps in the process. With every little step, Yuzu's heartbeat was becoming more and more irregular. Cool as she was, Mei maintained her poker face but she could feel her chest tightening as seconds went past. _It's only a hug, calm down. _Never did Yuzu thought that hugging someone could make her forget how to breathe. When she had approached Mei, the blonde sat still on the edge of the bed for some moments, waiting for the perfect time and then she leaned in on the younger girl, trembling as she was, Yuzu held Mei close in her arms. And when she felt the raven haired girl reciprocate in response, the blonde buried her face in Mei's neck, inhaling her enthralling scent. _If this could last forever_ - thinking the same thing, none of the two wanted to break away. Mei closed in further, taking in the citrusy smell of Yuzu's shampoo as her soft blonde strands tickled her skin. As their loud heartbeats raided their ears, Mei wondered which one was hers and the next moment, Yuzu broke away. When the blonde's vivacious green eyes met Mei's dark blue eyes, the blonde's heart jumped out of her chest. Intense as their stares were, Mei's gaze kept trailing at the older girl's lips, lingering for a bit too long without realising. Both of their faces dawdled dangerously closer to each other as they hypnotically progressed further, Yuzu's hand reached for Mei's face in the attempt to get rid of her reading glasses but as soon as she felt the touch of the cold plastic, she jumped upon noticing the vibration caused by her phone in her pocket. The older girl got up hurriedly, checking her phone in the process. Mari had sent her a message informing her about the details of the mixer; it was at 7pm and when she glanced at the clock, it relayed 5:30pm.

"Ah shit, I need to get ready." Yuzu voiced out and when she was about to leave for the wardrobe, Mei spontaneously grabbed her by the wrist. Feeling the hold upon her, the blonde looked back at the younger girl, smiling, she responded "Hmm?"

"N-nothing." Mei immediately let go and shifted back into a comfortable position on the bed, picking up the forgotten book. Yuzu just nodded in response and quickly started going through her wardrobe.

Upon noticing Yuzu's actions, Mei asked in curiosity "…Going somewhere?"

"Ah. Yeah, Mari asked me to go to this mixer with her." the blonde replied, still engrossed in finding the perfect outfit.

"Mixer?" Mei said in immediate response as she closed her book and shifted all her attention to the older girl.

"Yeah, with some college students." Yuzu scooted down, now looking through the countless pair of shoes.

"… I see." The younger girl responded in a quiet voice after moments of silence.

Yuzu could feel the awkwardness in the atmosphere and in an attempt to carry on the conversation, she voiced out "She was asking to bring you too. But I thought you weren't into that sort of thing so I told her that you had a boyfriend."

Mei raised her eyebrow and responded smoothly "How did you know?"

"What?" the blonde responded obliviously as she finally looked over to the younger girl.

"How did you know that I had a boyfriend?" the dark haired girl resumed as she picked up her book and turned over the page.

"W-what?!" the blonde jumped up to her feet and went wide eyed in terror.

Seeing that expression on the blonde's face, Mei couldn't help but let out a little snort but immediately maintained her indifference the next second as she cleared her throat "I was joking. Yuzu."

"Haha… a-alright." Yuzu managed to reply, even with her dry throat. _Thank God. _And then resuming, out of courtesy, she added "You can come if you want, Mei."

_Ha, does she really think I would waste my time on something inadequate as a mixer? _

"Sure. I will come." Mei responded as her mouth betrayed her thoughts. She gritted her teeth, immediately regretting her decision.

"You will?!" Yuzu queried in disbelief.

"Yes. I don't have anything planned over the evening anyway." Mei replied, portraying calmness as she turned yet another page of the book.

"L-like really? You don't have to if you don't want to, Mei!"

"Yuzu, if I did not know any better, I would think that you did not want me to come."

"Huh? Of course not, Mei! I would be happy if you came." Yuzu said chuckling in panic, biting her lip nervously. _Why was she coming? I so don't want her meeting some random guy!_

"I see. I will go get ready." Mei calmingly placed her book on the side table, ridding herself off her reading glasses as she made her way to the bathroom. When she was out of Yuzu's sight, she softly closed the door behind her and made her way towards the sink. Then leaning forward, she rested her hands on the edge of its surface as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and exhaled deeply. _What in the world am I doing?_

* * *

**A/N: this is part 1/2 yet again xD sorry my fics just seem to get longer -.- I still don't know how am going to carry this story on.. but I'll go and do some thinking and update with the second part as soon as possible. Not much jealous Mei here so I guess there will be more in the next chapter o.o thanks for reading and likewise all comments are welcomed. Until we meet again:)**


	7. Jealousy

**A/N: Second half to the previous chapter. OMG, I was so demotivated to finish this, I don't know how I forced myself to carry on D: I wrote this pretty quickly so sorry if it's written poorly or a bit OOC ;( Anyways, thank you for all the comments and i hope you like this! (P.S. Sorry about the random names, i just wrote whatever came into my head xD)  
**

* * *

The moment Mei stepped in the karaoke room, she knew she didn't belong there. She flinched under the excruciating loud noise and the next moment, Mari walked up to the Aihara siblings alongside a red haired girl.

"Ah, finally you guys are here! Took you long. Long time no see, Yuzuko-chi!" the red haired girl said as she captivated the blonde into a tight hug and then introduced herself as Akko to Mei.

"Sorry guys. We got held up." Yuzu replied apologetically as she clashed her palms, rubbing them together in the process as she bowed down slightly.

"It's okay. Well, let's not waste any more time." Mari guided the two girls and introduced everyone in the mixer. There were four guys in total, two of them being the Kiryu twins, the other two named Haru and Ikuto. Mei could feel the intense gazes upon her from three of the boys but she still maintained her indifference and when she looked over to Yuzu, she examined how she was staring at the seemingly disinterested, raven haired guy called Ikuto.

_The hair colour, the eyes, and that aloof expression – it was so like Mei! If Mei was a guy, she would so look like that! so cute! _The blonde grinned sheepishly as she glanced over yet again to the dark haired guy sat beside her.

The brown haired guy called Haru firstly made his way to Mei's side, asking countless questions but Mei dismissive as she was, replied only with one word answers. And when Akko and Mari noticed how the Kiryu twin's gazes lingered on the Aihara siblings, the two girls nudged them with their elbow, glaring at them, relaying the message – _you are my date_.

Mei stole quick glimpses of the blonde who was sat on the opposite side of the table and noticed the way she was gleefully conversing with the dark haired guy. _This is annoying_. She needed to get out of here. The noise was unbearable, she felt like her head was going to explode and the scene in front of her made her feel infuriated and she didn't know why. She took the initiative to get out of her seat as she progressed around the table.

Mei responsively turned around when she heard Yuzu's voice. "Mei?"

"I am just going to the toilet."

"Oh, okay." The blonde responded as she observed her step sister make her way out of the door.

Mei exhaled upon entering the toilets. _Finally some peace and quiet_. She slouched down at the sink, splashing minimal amount of water on her face in an attempt to cool down and when she grabbed some paper towels out of the dispenser situated on the wall, she looked over to the door when Yuzu walked in, displaying a worried face.

"Mei, are you okay?"

"I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" The raven haired girl replied as she dabbled the towel on her face.

"Ah. It's just that you don't seem like your normal self so I thought you weren't feeling well."

"I am fine. Just a little headache."

"Oh? We can go home if it's bad."

"No. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yuzu, I said I am fine did I not? So why don't you leave me alone and go fawn over those boys. Is it not precisely why you are here?!" Mei yelled out in exasperation, leaving the blonde gawking for some moments.

"...Yeah. You're right Mei. That's exactly why I'm here." The blonde spoke quietly and the younger girl immediately looked over and felt a sharp pain in her chest upon witnessing the older girl wearing the most hurt expression she had ever seen. Instantly, she closed the distance between the two, grabbing the blonde by her arm when she was on her way out. "Wait, Yuzu. I didn't mean it-"

"It's not like you care who I 'fawn' over anyway, Mei." Yuzu voiced out bitterly as she released herself from Mei's hold and slammed the door behind her.

The raven haired girl sighed deeply, pushing her hair back with her slender fingers. _Why do I have to ruin everything?_

Minutes later, Mei walked back in the room and sat down, picking up the forgotten drink off the table. She glanced over to the blonde and saw that the atmosphere around her had completely changed, even though, Mari and Akko were still engaged with never ending singing with the Kiryu twins and now Haru included. Her eyes took in the way the blonde sat silently, slumped down with her arms folded. Mei stared at her, hoping for the moment her step sister will look up and meet her gaze but Yuzu didn't look up even once.

"Are you alright?" Ikuto queried the blonde.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Yuzu half-smiled, slurping down the lemonade through the straw.

"You don't look okay. Do you want to talk about it?" The raven haired guy questioned worriedly and noticing that he didn't get a respond, he continued "Let's get out of here."

Mei was fuming with anger at every action that Ikuto initiated and when she witnessed him sliding his arms across Yuzu's back and how his fingers lingered treacherously close to her face, the dark haired girl lost it completely. Mei pulled herself up and leaned over the table, grabbing his arm, she stated sternly "Don't touch her so casually. And if Yuzu is 'getting out' of here with anyone, it's me." Mei yanked his arm free, looking at the stunned blonde and before resuming once again, Mei pulled Yuzu by her arm "Come on, Yuzu. We are going."

"M-Mei! W-wait!" Yuzu voiced out in desperation but the younger girl ignored her every word as she dragged the blonde out of the room, leaving the other members flabbergasted.

Outside, Mei sped up, still holding on to Yuzu's wrist firmly. She heard Yuzu calling her name countless times but Mei didn't bother to respond, let alone turn around. She finally let go when Yuzu cried out "Mei, l-let go. You're hurting me!" but she still maintained her quick strides, leaving Yuzu no choice but to follow her in response. With no words shared between the two, the walk home was extremely awkward and uncomfortable. As soon as they had reached home, Mei stormed in her room and Yuzu trailed her strides.

"Mei, seriously, what is wrong with you today?"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?!" Mei shouted as she closed the distance between the two, startling the blonde. Now face to face, she resumed, scoffing "Do you want a boyfriend that desperately, huh? Enough that you will let any guy touch you all over?"

The blonde staggered back as soon as Mei invaded her personal space, she blushed and whilst averting her eyes, she stuttered "I-It's not like t-that."

"Then what's it like? You want intimacy that bad? Oh, I will give you intimacy." The dark haired girl responded before she roughly pinned the blonde down on the bed and straddled her hips as her trembling hands hastily undid the buttons to Yuzu's shirt.

"M-Mei! S-stop!" Yuzu struggled for release, her arms stretching up to Mei's face. Upon the touch of Mei's forehead on her palm, the blonde noticed that the younger girl was scorching hot and how she was breathing heavily. And the next moment, Mei swayed from her position, falling on top of Yuzu as a result.

"Mei!" the blonde cried out as she pulled herself up, holding Mei in her arms, she guided the raven haired girl into a comfortable position on the bed and placed her right hand on her own forehead and the other on the younger girl's, feeling the difference in heat, she concluded "Oh god, she's burning up." The next moment, she instantaneously pulled out her phone.

"Mum? It's Yuzu. Listen, Mei seems to have a temperature, could you grab some medicine on the way back?"

"What? is it bad? I'm actually on my way back now, I should be around 5 to 10 minutes. In the meantime, take care of her, Yuzuko." Mrs Aihara relayed in concern.

"Okay. Don't worry. I'll see you soon."

Yuzu stared at Mei, unknowingly for a long time. She blushed frantically as she examined how the drops of sweat trailed from Mei's face down to her slender neck. _Even in this situation, how can she be so hot?!_ She cleared her throat and momentarily made her way out of the room when she heard the door unlock downstairs. _This isn't the time for this_.

"I'm back. How is Mei doing?"

"Welcome back. She's sweating a lot and her breathing is uneven. I think she might have caught a cold."

"Oh my, I see. I will make some porridge, you should go get her changed. We don't want her getting worse under the sweat. And here, the medicine." The dark haired woman said as she passed the carrier bag containing the medicine to her blonde daughter.

"GET HER NAKED?!" Yuzu responded in horror.

"I said get her changed, Yuzu. What are you getting all embarrassed for? You're both girls." The blonde's mum said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"M-mum, I think it will be best if you get her changed…"

"Alright, alright. Can you make the porridge then?" Mrs Aihara sighed as she left for her daughter's room and the blonde exhaled in respite as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, still blushing visibly from the thought of seeing Mei naked. And the next moment, blood came running out of her nose and she immediately pinched her nose shut, tilting her head back as her hand searched for tissue on the shelf. _For God's sake! I don't know what I'll be like If I actually saw her naked!_

Minutes later, Mrs Aihara walked back in the kitchen. "Yuzu, I've changed Mei's clothes. Is the porridge not done yet?"

"Ah. Nope, not yet."

"It should be around 5 minutes more. I'll finish it off, can you go keep an eye on Mei?" the older woman stated after studying the mixture inside the pot.

"Sure, Mum."

Just when Yuzu was about to leave, Mrs Aihara voiced out immediately "Ah! Yuzu, wait! I forgot to give her the medications." causing the blonde to stop in her strides.

"It's fine, Mum. I'll give it to her." Yuzu responded as she half-filled the glass with water, placing it in a small tray as she grabbed the tablets on her way out of the kitchen.

"Mei? Are you awake?" The blonde voiced out, silently closing the door behind. But receiving no response, she shifted closer, placing the tray on the side table.

"Mei, wake up. Take your medicine." Yuzu said as she helped the younger girl into a sitting position and in response, Mei groaned in annoyance, still feeling out of it. The blonde grabbed the tablets off the tray and tried feeding her step sister but failed as Mei didn't even make an effort to open her mouth to occupy the medicine.

"Mei, don't be like this. You gotta take the medicine. Come on, how else are you going to get better?" Yuzu said in encouragement but still getting nowhere, she exhaled intensely. Then, all of a sudden, she remembered how the main character in the film she had just watched last night, fed the unconscious girl the medicine via mouth to mouth. She flushed deeply at the thought.

_Maybe, this could work! Of course, I have no other motives. This was an emergency, after all. _

She gulped nervously as she placed the tablets on the tip of her tongue, then taking in a small volume of water, she placed her blonde strands to the side and then supporting Mei's back in her arms, she cautiously leaned down, removing any distance between their lips.

Lifeless as she was, Mei could still feel the water rushing down her throat and the wet trails of droplets escaping out of her mouth, making their way down her cheeks. _Ah this nostalgic taste._ In an instant, she could identify the touch of Yuzu's soft, tender lips. Feeling the sensation overwhelming, Mei unconsciously held the blonde captive by grabbing her by the nape. She heard the startling noise Yuzu released against her lips and the next moment she rolled over, overpowering the older girl into a wet, messy kiss.

"M-Mei, w-wait! Mum is-" The older girl voiced out, attempting to get Mei off her and a moment later, the dark haired girl lost herself in her deep slumber yet again as she became a dead weight on top of her sister.

_Geh! What the… As if she was still asleep!_

"Yuzu... What is the world are you doing?" the dark haired woman looked at Yuzu questioningly as soon as she popped her head through the door.

"Mum! Ah, this is... I mean I was moving Mei into a comfortable position and this happened, haha!" Yuzu wiped the wetness from her lips and waffled as she slid from underneath the raven haired girl, then resuming, she rapidly added "Is the porridge done? Mum, aren't you tired from work? You should go to sleep"

"But, Mei-chan-"

"Don't worry about Mei, Mum. I'll give her the porridge once she wakes up. You should get some rest." Yuzu grinned, practicing a peace sign.

"Well, I guess I will do that. But let me know if she gets any worse."

"Will do. Goodnight!" the blonde replied and Mrs Aihara smiled sincerely at Yuzu as she closed the door behind on her way out. Then, the blonde could finally breathe._ Phew, that was a close one. _Today had definitely been a strange day. She sighed as she crawled over Mei to her side of the bed. _A good night sleep is much needed._

* * *

**Hours later.**

Mei lazily opened her eyes. Feeling a sense of dryness in her throat, she sat up and brought the glass of water from the side table up to her mouth and found respite as the drink nourished her throat. She heaved a sigh and laid back down, turning around, now facing the blonde. Seeing how serenely she was sleeping beside her, Mei smiled. _Yuzu was cute_. Her right hand reached for the older girl's cheeks but immediately retreated as she observed Yuzu hazily parting her eyelids.

"Mei? Are you awake?" the blonde said, bringing her hand up to her mouth to cover the extensive yawn.

"Y-yeah. Just a moment ago."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you."

"Mei… why did you come if you weren't feeling well?"

"…No special reason. Just the fact that you are a student at our school, I didn't want you to taint its reputation by doing something stupid and getting yourself arrested."

"Arrested? Mei it was just a mixer and I'm not that stupid!" The blonde replied in amusement.

"Well. You never know… and Yuzu, about today, I am sorry. I ruined the night for you. I know that you had feelings for that guy."

"What are you on about, Mei?! I didn't fancy him at all. I just found him attractive… because … he kind of… reminded me of you." Yuzu responded hesitantly, feeling her cheeks burning up.

The dark haired girl blinked several times, trying to process what the blonde girl had just said. Then, curving her lips into a slight smirk, Mei's hand travelled up to the Yuzu's cheeks as she whispered "Why go for a lookalike, when you have the real one right here."

Mei's words left Yuzu dumbfounded and seeing Mei's face getting closer to her own, she clenched her eyes shut and puckered her lips. But after moments, the blonde still not feeling any touch on her lips, she peeked through one eye in curiosity and saw the raven haired girl silent gaze upon her. "Yuzu, we better not. We don't want you catching a cold too."

Just as she was about to move her hands off Yuzu's face, the blonde spontaneously placed her own hand on Mei's and moved her head slightly as she softly kissed the palm of the younger girl's hands. "I don't mind catching your cold, Mei. As long as you take the responsibility of nursing me back to health." Her lustful green eyes locking with Mei's demanding blue eyes. Yuzu could feel her whole body burning up, immensely craving Mei's touch but she couldn't help feeling embarrassed as soon she let those words slip out of her mouth. Mei, on the other hand, was shocked to hear her response, Yuzu was never the one to be that bold. Feeling her own cheeks reddening, she hoped that the blonde wouldn't notice. _Thank God for the dim lighting. _

"Deal." Mei managed to voice out effectively after moments of awkward silence. And then progressing her face closer, she whispered seductively "Cold's come and go anyway."

* * *

**A/N: It all started with jealous Mei and idk how it got to that o.o Personally, jealous Mei scares me so i'm not a big fan D; this ended up longer than i intended but oh well .. o.o Thank you for reading and likewise, any feedback is appreciated :D Until we meet again:)**


End file.
